Tales Of The Twolegs
by amberryy
Summary: Mitl is an apprentice To-be in the South Clan. She is willing to do anything to help her Clan, and the realm of Ellenora, often getting into trrouble too! But a deep secret looms over Mitl and three others, a secret that sets Mitl aside with more power than anyone before her. On the day of her Naming ceremony there is a dark prophecy that changes everything as the four Clans unite.
1. TOTT 1: The Prophecy of Warriors

**Tales of the Twolegs**

Prophecy of Warriors

2011, October 21, South Clan, Mitl's point of view…

Hi. There hasn't been alot of training lately, so I'm full of my own thoughts. _So apparently the Elders say we're in a year that Strange Twolegs, who are humans that live elsewhere on Earth and do strange things, like "driving" in objects called "cars", call 2011. Too weird. Giving years number names? No wonder Strange Twolegs are called Strange Twolegs. Speaking of Names, I can understand why we are called "Twolegs" of the Dirts, but I do wish we would be called something much more sophisticated. And very idiosyncratic. Well, oh I'm sorry (sarcastic, duh), but how can I help but show-off when the other Mitls are mostly idiots? Yes, thank you, I've already been told off one too many times for being such a smart-aleck._

Like, hello? There shouldn't be a law against your personality. Yes, and anyway, I'm… Well, I'm Mitl, ugh, like all other 6-10 year olds, but I'm going to be Named very soon. It's those traditional stages of training we all go through. I'd like a Name like elegant Moonshade, my awesome mum, who is one of the senior warriors, or Ivyclaw, my dad, who they say is among the most feared people in the North Clan. Aquamarine, my cousin, has just been Named a Thriver, making her a high-ranking warrior, and she has been seriously annoying about it. Like today.

My dark hair swished as I hopped into the main cave, a good shelter from the violent mountain winds.

"Ugh, don't you have any fashion sense! Must be with, or without, a Name… oh hi, MITL. I saw your friends MITL and MITL and MITL just now-" Aquamarine drawled.

"Are you trying to offend me? Because the only thing that is offending me is YOUR FACE," I shot back.

"Oooh, feel the burn," my bestie, ugh, Mitl, sniped. Aquamarine opened and closed her mouth a few times, then settled for glaring at me. Anyways, it was kind of true that I was never really hurt by her taunts, because me and my bestie know who we really are. And anyways, for some stupid reason, we cannot drawl on about fashion because we're supposed to be "humble".

And I did not think that meant "be ugly", but the only Queda, which is our traditional outfit, I own was little more than a ragged, faded, blue I-don't-know-what. Not exactly that we were poor. But because of the ridiculous rules and code our ancestors, the Great "Spirits" made for us.

I don't doubt that Spirits are real, because, like I assume every other Mitl can do, I saw faint stars in the mists. But I don't going around waving it in everybody's faces because, if most Mitls can do it, I won't sound very impressive. Anyway, me and Mitl, my friend, are going to be Named tonight at the Bright Moon, which is really cool, because, well, it's the Bright Moon and the Great Leaders are all meeting at Moonhigh. I like to call it Midnight; explains what it is way better than the word "Moonhigh" does. -

The mist gathered at Midnight like it usually does at the South Dirts. Yeah, even though I am really proud of South Dirts, I can't help but think how the North Twolegs' forest is OK, but nothing beats a tall snowy mountain. Not that I care for the snooty North people. Anyways, as I climb the Tall of Peaks, I pass through Crag where Eagles nest and be extra silent; usually only the normal Eagles stay there, but Death Eagles do exist, of course. Not that I have any fear; after all, I'm going to be a warrior. And I trust that I stalk well; I've been stalking up on others ever since I was a Kitl.

According to the Olders, they also stalk upon people, skillfully, and then rip them apart just because. They were sent here by Skyspirits because they (meaning the Skyspirits) don't like the brutality of the Death Eagles. So they sent them to us. Great. Note to self, thank them for that at the next Sharing. And apparently every single thing has to do with the Spirits. Anyway, I easily stalk past the Crag (which is short for the silly Name).

I stop and sniff with my sharp nose. It was said in stories that our ancestors gave us sharper senses than most humans because of our belief in the Spirits. There was a dangerous scent, but no iron for their iron claws. Overlapping it was the sweet scent of eggs. I grin to myself. _Eggs_. Well, when BloodJags fall would be a good mating season for those scum. Not that the Olders told us, but I assumed, and I'm pretty good at assuming the true thing, if I don't say so myself. I mean, _BloodJags_. Oh my gosh. Anyway, taking them away would mean less filthy Death Eagles drooling over us. And they make good snacks. But of course, even if Death Eagles don't usually guard their kin, better be careful.

Note to self, report to the Great Leader that there is a Death Eagle here. Yes, I know what you're thinking. Well, they're so bloodthirsty that as soon as the female lays the eggs, they fight. For dinner (I know, right). I stopped in my tracks and scented the air again. Eggs about to hatch, some twig nest, two males and one female egg. And… disgusting, the Death Eagle must have pooped. Sniffing again, I confirm that it's their dad.

I sneak in and take them into my pouch at my hip. One male, another male, then as I reach for the female-

Shreeeeeiiikkk! Claws scraping on… stone, not egg. I whip around and flee. I can hear the Death Eagle pursuing me, gaining on me… _What good is this?_ I though to myself. _I can't bring it into the camp!_ And to me, only cowards flee from a battle.

I turn around and face the Death Eagle. _Think like your prey_ , I told myself, even though Death Eagles aren't exactly prey. I was slightly taller than other 10 year olds, but apart from that, I knew that this Death Eagle was superior in strength. I wasn't bulky. I didn't have bulging muscles. I knew better than to rely on my brute force, which is totally not my forte. Still, I can best full-grown warriors. The one advantage that I had; I was a cunning fighter. Sly and clever.

I watched the eagles mutt's eyes and mentally measured our distance in about half a second. What is he going to do? What is he going to do? I caught the thing's gaze and knew he was going to aim straight for my head. I didn't have time to study his posture, but when an enemy like this aim for your head, they usually lunge. They're not exactly smart. I mean, it's an offensive move, sure, but too expected. So when he leaps, I'm ready. I jump to my right and claws out, rake him up with one of my famous deadly unblinking glares.

He screeches and instantly I know that the next bloody reflex move for him would be to turn around and claw me. He turns around and does just that. I jump onto a high ledge with skill that only South Twolegs can match. And of course he flies up and whacks me with his armed wings. I dodge a fatal wound, but still get a little scratched up. I wince, but I never scream. I mean, who would? But still, I hate pain. Oooohhh, my left arm.

I decide to get back. Vengeance! (I just love that word!) Something original. If this was someone I've battle-trained with alot, I would by now head where I point my eyes because the person would think I wouldn't. But this is just a stupid mutt. I take a few swift steps to his right, which is normally a bad idea because it's head is there along with that bloody gaping beak and poisonous saliva. The mutt, of course, heads toward me. And I have to be really agile for this to work. Fortunately, I'm _me_. I crouch lower and lower and give him just enough time to process this, therefore making his head lower. I come within the risk of meeting it's awful beak-sword thingy. Then I jump back. Because there are no ledges within reach, I landed with practiced grace with my claws digging into the unforgiving cold mountain.

With my uninjured arm ready to claw, of course. Before two seconds are over, I carefully land on his wound. He had wrongly assumed that I was crouching lower still. I mean, he's about two times bigger than me. I land one the gash and dig deeper until I think he's learned not to come back, for now. Death Eagles are death-crazy, but I'm not a murderer, so I let go. For now. It squeals and flies away, awkwardly. _That's_ when I realize he only has half of his left wing. -

"Uugh. It still hurts. Be gentle, will you? Please give me some poppy seed," I said to our Healer, Star. It's nice to have someone fuss over you, you know.

"You were very naughty to steal the eagle eggs by yourself, you know," she scolded gently, but I could hear the note of admiration in that.

"You were amazing!" That sounded like Spotted, Star's apprentice. "She was amazing, right, totally? I mean, gosh, that was so brave!" Spotted is also ten, but sometimes it's a little hard to remember. And anyway, we all call him Spot. He glanced up at me with those worshipful eyes.

"All right, that's good. Make sure to put on the poultice before bed," Star said. I thanked her and raced toward the training cave. Mitl, or we'll just call her "Bestie", was waiting for me. Everyone was chatting excitedly. It was all "Did you really take the eggs?" and "Woah, that was so cool!" and "You shouldn't have done that."

"All right, please be quiet now," my To-Be, Helium's To-Be, said. She looked at me. "We'll start with hunting. I was planning to teach you some combat, but I guess you already did that!" I grinned at her.

To-Be is more laid back about those stuff. Maybe it has something to do with her climbing the Cloudtoucher, one of the Deadly Peaks, when she was a Kitl. And getting a scolding after almost breaking her right-arm. Brrrr. At least she's left-handed.

"Come on!" My To-Be zoomed out of the cave. I took the ledges and easily overtook her. "Whoo, you're good at this," she praised. Though, to be honest, I was used to it. I've been skimming ledges before I was Kitl.

We walked for a while, when suddenly I scented a thlew. Immediately, I dropped into the hunter's crouch and silently stalked forward, following the scent trail onto another mountain. I felt the snow ripple under my feet and pinpointed the thlew's location. Suddenly, I heard wingbeats, but not as big as a Death Eagle. I hid behind a ledge, and waited. This was a strategy I've used before.

As soon as the falcon gripped the thlew, I swiftly lunged at it, grabbing where it's shoulders would probably be. I tried holding the back feathers before, and ending up just pulling it's feathers off. It gave a screech. _Great,_ I though. _Scared off all the prey._ I dug my claws in until it died. Then I brought back both the falcon and the thlew.

"Not bad," my To-Be said proudly. "I must be such a good teacher." I gave her a friendly shove. We headed toward the fresh-kill cave and dropped our catch, with her having two mice and a fish.

We arrived just in time for dinner. The Wiseteller recited the boring list of ranks. When he reached Mitl, me and the other Mitls scrambled forward toward the fresh-kill pile. I had scanned it before-hand and had my eyes on a big, juicy rabbit. Unfortunately, so did some other male Mitl. We both reached it and grappled over the rabbit. Then I remembered all men's weak spot.

I kicked him hard and took the rabbit. While we were grappling, most other Mitls already took their fill. He grabbed the small fish To-Be caught, and went back, sulking. I mimed savouring the rabbit like it was Spirit food and saw him glaring back. It's called _satisfaction_. -

Four years later, at Midnight, the mist came down from the skies and said to me in a mystic voice, "You are the Chosen One."

"What?" I asked it. Since I see the the stars looking at me everyday, I didn't think it was very strange, only exciting. "Am I going on some sort of mission?"

It winked at me. I don't exactly know how. I just know that it _winked_. "You are the Chosen One," it repeated. "I am Mist, your great-great-great grandmother and guardian. You and three others will save Ellenora, young one."

"And the three others… come from West, East, and North," I guessed. It- no, _she_ , just danced with the clouds. I stared back with the exciting prospect of adventure.

"Mitl! Soon to be not-Mitl!"

"Alright, I'm coming. Keep your Queda on!"

Helium's To-Be, now Juniper, sighed. "Usually, we have to try to convince the Mitls to go slower!" she joked. She is almost as snappy and sassy as me. Almost. Which I have to say, makes us a great pair.

"And I'm going to be 16 tonight!" How could I forget? She shares the same birthday as me. 'Bestie' too. What a coincidence.

I changed into my new Queda, which was superb, a lovely twilight-lavender, as soft and light as petals and gossamer, and as strong as the highest mountain rock. The others all say it was made for my elegant violet-blue eyes. I hardly ever _gush_ my thanks, but for some reason, I do, this time.

"It would make a beautiful entrance," said the Elder that made my dress, blushing at the praise. Beautiful entrance? Well, that would be nice, I suppose, but I was going for _dramatic, unique_! Just imagine!

We head to the revered Wiseteller's cave. The Wiseteller is one of the most honored people in the realm of Ellenora! His cave is so adorned and filled with warm, rich scents. Alright, I can be a fickle bit ambitious at times, but then… I _am_ the special Chosen One. I wondered if I could tell others. Probably not yet. And I guess they don't exactly see stars in the mist. That would have been… _Mist_ 's eyes, watching over me.

I wonder about the prophecy that had been delivered a Bright Moon back, but our Wiseteller has so many prophecies, my Clanmates didn't really take notice. It was something about how wind would blow out darkness, some other stuff I can't remember, and somehow the secret to peace lies on the soft feather. So weird. But I had noticed that his eyes were like starry Mist's eyes then. Goldenblaze, my mentor, glanced proudly at me.

"Mitl, daughter of Oaklove and Tallbracken, please come. You shall become a warrior now," Ashyfoot, our Wiseteller said. Our Leader acknowledged her with a nod. I saw Mitl redden.

"Do you promise to have honor and protect the South Clan?"

"I do."

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Dawnheart."

I gasped. What a nice name! She must have had a really good Viewing assessment. Or maybe it's because Oathmercy was Ashyfoot's niece. I smiled at Dawnheart and waited excitedly.

"Mitl, daughter of Moonshade and Ivyclaw, please come forward. You shall be a warrior now." And a nod from Leader.

"Do you promise to have honor and protect South Clan?"

"Of course."

"The from now on, you shall be Nightwind."

 _Oh!_ Nightwind! How awesome is that! _You deserved it_ , came a little voice, laced with age, in my head. _Mist!_ I thought while our Clanmates chanted our names enthusiastically. Goldenblaze clapped and Dawnheart congratulated me.

Suddenly, a cold wind blew in from the dark night. Everyone except me shivered. The Wiseteller had a new look in his eyes… one that looked like… Mist's stars in the mist.

" _Wind of night has come, and we shall be saved from a terrible creature,"_ Ashyfoot blurted out with a look of awe on his face.

The silence vanished and everybody began chatting. How cool is that? Not only am I a full-fledged South Clan warrior, but I rule a prophecy!

The stars glittered back at me. _The Prophecy of Warriors will save the world from a terrible fate,_ they seemed to say. _The Prophecy of Warriors._ -


	2. TOTT 2: Adventure and Fear

Tales of the Twolegs

Adventure and Fear

2015, October 30, North Clan, Frostheart's point of view…

" _Frostheart!" "Dippledot!" "Frostheart!" "Dippledot!"_

"Frost, wake up!"

I awoke with a start. Only a quarter Bright Moon had passed and they were already calling me Frost. And a quarter Bright Moon had already passed and I could still not forget the thrill of finally being made warriors.

Almost everybody had refrained from calling me Frost _heart_ because they knew I was actually pretty nice. Ambitious, yes, but nice. Really, I didn't really mind the Name because I knew who I am. I also knew why our Wiseteller, Tangledburr, had Named me that. Her son Bigthlew seems to really detest me, for some weird reason, even though I try _not_ to mess with him. He's the one who actually _tries_ to create bad blood. But he's Tangledburr's and Crook's son, so she listens to him, even though a great Wiseteller would have been fair.

Anyways, I'm really excited for what's going to happen soon. Apparently, nine days ago, some clouds came to me and said that he was Cloud, my great x3 grandfather and guardian, and that I was a Chosen One, and so were three others, even though I have no idea who they might be. Even though I have constantly seen stars in the clouds, which no one believed until lately, that came as a surprise for me.

And then the prophecy. Tangledburr unwillingly told us about a prophecy (which I think the Spirits made her say) that concerns me defeating some evil force or whatever.

I paused in my thoughts. Poolcloud, who is my slightly bossy but gentle and lovable aunt, had called me up. She knows me well enough to know that I'll snap out of my thoughts whenever I'm ready.

"So, what is it, Poolcloud?" I asked calmly.

She sighed with impatience. "Seriously, boys today."

I mimed her sighing with impatience. "So what is it?" I repeated with an amused look.

Poolcloud studies me for a moment and then, clearly deciding that it wasn't worth arguing, or that her point was too important…

 _I'm se excited! But all those herbs…_

"Training to be a Healer," we both said at the same time. Poolcloud gave me a wry look, then nodded and left. Ever since I was a Mitl, I had this gift for guessing other people's thoughts. In fact, sometimes, if I let myself focus it's like I can almost hear their actual thoughts…

Which just totally convinces me that the prophecy is true.

"I'm coming!" I yowl into the bright dawn sky. There ought to be a ceremony if she's going To-be a Healer.

I saunter into Tangledburr's majestic ravine and there she is. Monkey, my sister and littermate, sidles up to me. Mokronkrace, our current Healer is growing old, so she chose well in taking up with a To-be. But shouldn't we eat breakfast first…

"Let's eat breakfast," Tangledburr decided. She recited the list of ranks. When she calls "Warriors", I race forward and grab a fat red Forest Mokronk and settle down.

After breakfast, Tangledburr does the ceremony that makes Poolcloud a Healer To-be. I decide to go on border patrol with Maklotlove, Freshfern, and Freshfern's To-be. I don't know why. Just sensed that it would be important. Maybe destiny.

As we near the Point, which is, well, basically the _point_ that meets with all the other territories, I feel the the West, South, and wet East point urging us to… to… well, it's strongly calling me, and I can't ignore that.

And of course, Freshfern and Maklotlove won't be too pleased with me starting a patrol skirmish for crossing onto an unfriendly, neighbouring Clan territory. Duh.

 _Distraction… distraction…_

Of course! That's it! I'm used to ideas strangely popping into my head, by the way. I scan the area and quickly scale a tree before Freshfern and Maklotlove, panting, reach the Point. Their getting quite old by now. Another fifteen years and Freshfern will have to join the Elders. Sad.

I perfectly imitate a wolf's howls and the women look around, claws unsheathing. I howl once more then quickly drop off the tree as Maklotlove, Freshfern, and her To-be race off to see the matter.

I go to the edge of the Point, heart beating fast, and decide that I'm brave enough to set foot on South territory just as some shape hops onto North territory first.

The shape whirled around, noticed me, and then rolled and clawed my legs. I wince with pain. What the… I've never see a move like that, and so swift, I wouldn't have been able to prepare for it even if I guessed that it wouldn't be lunging. A clever fighter, then.

 _Use something it's never seen before!_

 _I know that_ , I thought angrily. _What am I, stupid?_ I pretended to lash out with my left arm and tilted on my right flank to claw more of the intruder. The person ducked, leaped, twirled, and clawed my ears so nimbly, in just a second, that I could barely register what had happened. I gave an angry battle yowl and instinctively turned around, but the person had gone. Suddenly, under the bright Sun, what looked like a flying swan leaped, double-twirled, clawed, duck-slided, and clawed again with such grace that again I was reminded of one of those skilled dancers that entertain the Wiseteller.

I lashed out and missed, my chest heaving. So far, I had spilled quite some blood and the mysterious warrior was unscathed. The warrior leaped so high that it could only be a South Clan warrior, and it would be embarrassing to admit defeat, but even though my combat skills were quite good, she was too skilled. It could only be one of the revered senior warriors. The person saw my raised palms, flashed by, and ended up on top of me.

That was when I saw it was a girl. About my age, really. How… I could feel my cheeks burning. She grinned at me.

"Not so clever after all, aren't you?" she taunted in a silky voice. "Still, you're better than most, who can barely even see me." She eyed me carefully. "You should have faked defeat and claw me now. That's what I would have done. Go on, try to claw me."

For some unknown reason, I kept my claws sheathed. She noticed this, but didn't jeer.

"You're on North territory," I spat. "Get out and I may spare you!"

"Really," she looked at me with amusement. "Technically, I'm in the stronger position, or have you forgotten, idiot boy?"

"I'm a warrior," I snarled.

She eyed me again. "I feel something unusual. Are you part of the prophecy?" She shot at me suddenly.

I tried to look braver than I felt. She really was fierce. "Yep, so that means you have to show some more respect!" I snapped at her.

She glared at me. "Actually, no. I'm part of the prophecy too, and since I'm the representative for the South, you'll have to listen to me!"

I scowled. After seeing her fight, I wasn't surprised, but that doesn't mean I have to like the fact that I'm going to be fighting alongside _her_.

She stood up, rich lavender Queda silk flowing like a river. That was when I realized that she was as tall as me, which meant taller than average people her age. She wore an expression of sheer arrogance, a smooth mane of long black hair and dark brown, sharp, dangerous eyes. Quite cute, actually. _Stop thinking that!_ I scolded myself hurriedly. She stared at me and a pink tinge appeared in her cheeks.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"Frostheart, but just call me Frost. Everyone does. You?" A sudden image of a strong breeze appeared in my head.

"Nightwind, but just call me Wind," she mimed me playfully and smiled at me. I decide she isn't so bad after all.

"So, do you know who the other two are?" I looked at her in surprise. Usually I would have sensed that she was about to ask that, especially such a big question. Even though it felt wrong, I tried to snoop into her thoughts. Nothing. It was like trying to leave a clawmark in mist. Maybe because she was another Chosen One, though I had a feeling it was an unique skill.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh OH MY GOSH!" We both turned around sharply. A young brunette girl about my age too wearing a look of over-exhilaration was the one that had yelped. "Are you part of Prophecy of Warriors too? I am sooo excited to finally meet you, my friends!"

 _Friends?_ I thought. _We've barely met._ But of course I don't actually say this. Nightwind just snorted. But I believe the stranger, because in her thoughts she genuinely got her sign about the prophecy. So I guess it's just Wind that is skilled at blocking out brain-intruders.

"My name is Feather, you?" She said all this very quickly. Before waiting for us to reply, she called out, "So like, I came to the East Point 'cause it, like, called me, which is so cool!"

Wind gave her a wry look, and we both introduced ourselves like before.

"I think she's the ' _feather_ ' of the prophecy. Though I don't think she's very _peaceful_ at the moment." We both laughed.

If Feather overheard, she didn't react. "Let's go find the West dude!"

"Now?" I asked. Maklotlove and Freshfern would wonder where I've gone.

"Yep!" For some reason, that and her enthusiasm convinced me. Maybe that's her power.

Nightwind still looked doubtful. "I'm supposed to lead a patrol with Dawnheart, Streamsong, and Bluebird."

"Woah, you get to lead a patrol? You must be an extraordinary warrior!" Feather exclaimed. That convinced her. -

The sun was setting by now, making the sky turn a pink-blue like someone took some pastels and smudged on the skies. I have no idea how the mangy West Twolegs even manage to live in such an uncomfortable place. I mean, the desert is _horrible_. At least I got to know sassy, snide, sarcastic Wind and friendly, sympathetic Feather better.

The cruel Sun beat on our backs, making me sweat alot, even though it's already When BloodJags fall. There were painfully big blisters in my feet for just _walking_ on the burning, blistering sand. Some of the Elders told me that they stick sand on themselves for camouflage. I have no idea how that's possible without at least inflicting some serious scorch marks.

Suddenly, two men, a lean woman, and a young boy about 14 appeared. _So the sand-camouflage does work!_ Nightwind pulled Feather and me and we ducked down behind a small dune of sand. We would have been caught for sure, but no one was any match for Wind's wind-like speed. They chose her name too well.

The men and woman carried on their patrol, but the boy had a strange look in his eyes. Or really, his _eye_. A band of cloth that he wore around his head covered the left eye.

 _Or maybe he only has one eye. I can sense that he was rejected alot in his life, ever since he was a Mitl._

I had never been really superstitious, but many of my Clanmates believed that if you lose an Eye, you are branded as Tabu, or Evil, which is a very low rank, because the Near-Spirits, who are really old and wise people that are about to die, or more formally in Clans, _Rest_ , say that there are two Paths to take in Life. Being part of a Clan is said to be good, so a Clanmate that loses an eye is said to be only able to see Evil because of losing the Clan eye. Both eyes taken means you suffer from blindness/ignorance, and your Clanmates put you to Rest to end your suffering.

I always found that a little confusing-

"WHAT ARE YOU INTRUDERS DOING HERE?" The Tabu boy yelled at us.

"Whoa. What are _you_ doing here? That dune doesn't mark your border with the South, and we don't want your territory, which is the epitome of _even-worse-than-this-prickly-guy-yelling-at-us_ ," snapped Wind.

I thought that was pretty funny. You seldom meet a Twoleg with such a sharp tongue and snap, but people don't say such bold things to borders guards for a reason.

Feather winced. "South people," she whispered to me with an exasperated sigh. But Wind had a point about the Tabu boy being prickly.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND COME WITH ME. TWISTEDTWIG WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS, I ASSURE YOU," he boomed.

"He expects us to think that we're going along for tea," Wind told us. Feather made faces like she was trying not to giggle.

The Tabu boy turned around like a tornado. "I HEARD THAT."

"Oh, right, at least you have both of your ears," Wind was biting back.

The Tabu flinched. I knew then that she had hit a weak spot.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" He regained some of his old temper quickly.

Luckily, calming Feather stepped smoothly in front of them. "Losing an eye doesn't mean that you can't be a good person. Who cares if nobody else notices? You're still you." She scowled at Wind.

"And anyway, you can't bring us back. We're part of the Prophecy," I added.

The Tabu looked surprised but then grumpiness flooded all over his expression again.

"What prophecy?" He mumbled.

"We're looking for 'thorns that claw'. We assumed he's from the West. Do you know that person?" Feather inquired.

He unsheathed his claws and shook his head at us.

 _He has really unusually long and sharp claws, as sharp as a thorn…_

"You're eye's not the only unusual thing about you," I said to him, indicating his deadly claws.

This time he _really_ looked surprised. "Instinct," he muttered to himself. Then he turned to us. "So you are from the prophecy?"

"Duh," grumbled Wind, but he took no notice. I didn't think we were supposed to answer anyways.

"In that case…" he mused to no one in particular. "I'm Thornclaw."

"Ohhh… HI! I'm Feather, this is Nightwind, just call her Wind, and this is Frostheart, but he's really nice, don't worry, call 'im Frost…" she said in her super-speed excited manner, indicating each of us as she said our names. Thornclaw the Tabu repeated our names under his breath.

He glared at Wind. It was pretty clear that those two would be on a bumpy relationship. Of course, Wind held his gaze until he was forced to look away. "In that case, what are we supposed to do now? Search every nook and cranny until we find the 'darkness' or whatnot and kill it?"

"Of course not, but maybe…" I was cut off as a mystic look entered Nightwind's expression as she stared into the night sky.

Some mist descended like it usually does at this time. Wind stared at it for a long period of time and was moving her lips as if she were talking to somebody, even though there was no sound.

Finally, she turned around and said, "Mist just told me that the one with blood in their eyes lurk in the Clans as four, growing more powerful by the second, but as for where exactly they are-"

A bloodcurdling shriek was emitted from behind a nearby dune. At once, I knew what it was.

"Death Eagles!" Thornclaw's toughness immediately vanished as his eyes turned as round as colivre berries. I wonder why he was so frightened.

" _Death Eagles_!" Wind spat. "Let's show them who's boss!"

A human scream echoed from behind the dune too. Feather froze as if it was even more blood chilling than anything.

Behind the dune, a massive Death Eagle had a woman cornered. It's muscles ripple in the moonlight. The person was lashing out with her claws, but like everyone knows, seldom anyone is a match for Death Eagles.

"Mintmarigold!" Thornclaw exclaimed. "Stay back!"

But Mintmarigold was in a state of shock. The Death Eagle saw us and advanced on us. It was flying a little lopsided, probably due to the fact that it had lost half his left wing. Wind seemed to realize that too, and spat out, "You!"

The Death Eagle was wearing something strange around his neck. From my angle, it looked an amulet of some sort with a triangle stone with an 'X' on it, the symbol of Evil, the colour of blood. The next thing that the mutant did totally shocked us. It _talked_.

"Yes, me," he mused. "You put up quite a fight for a Mitl. But I was just warming up."

I gaped in confusion. Had they met before?

"Yeah, right," scoffed Wind. "You still have the scar! Ha!"

The Death Eagle flinched. "Cheeky warrior. I'll make you pay," he snarled.

He hurtled himself at us, talons outstretched, wearing a malevolent look of pure hatred. At the same time, Thornclaw shouted, "Aim for the amulet!"

I remembered alot of speed, clashing, blood, screaming, pain, yeling, moans, you name it. It all happened so fast; I bet that Nightwind was the only one who could keep up with the whirl of images.

Suddenly, by instinct, I lashed my claws to my left. It connected with flesh and I hear a mutt-like scream. I just knew that the Death Eagle was above me, and I jumped up to attack. I missed, but at least I didn't get injured.

The Death Eagle came swooping at me and I did the duck-slide move that I remember Wind did on me. There was a yelp that confirmed that I found my target. Then the mutt swooped up into the moonlight.

The Death Eagle looked even bigger up there, and it was prepared to kill. -


	3. TOTT 3: Darkness Awaits

Tales of the Twolegs

Darkness Awaits

2015, October 31, West Clan, Leftwing's point of view…

HOW DARE THESE NUISANCES THINK THEY CAN BEAT ME! Especially the dark-haired one with sharp eyes. I flap tiredly as I gain height. My mangled wing is giving me alot of trouble.

I'll never admit this to anyone, but these four were quite alot of trouble. Especially the dark-haired girl- Wind, I hear someone call her-, who seems to have inherited the speed of the Spirits.

The Spirits, the stupid nuisances that banished my stupid ancestors to this stupid place with even stupider people. Yay.

Really, to me, I am the only soul in Ellenora worth bowing to. Well, at least my so-called "Master" can't read my mind.

I shriek and swoop in on the cowering person called 'Mintmarigold.' How lame. I don't know what I want to rid of more, Mintmarigold or the four kids.

Well actually, maybe the four kids. Too true that Wind gave me a big scar. Or two. Or, OK, maybe three. But I think the lady will make a nicer appetizer.

The boy with the sharp claws shouted "NO!", and jumped at me, claws outstretched. I dodged it easily and hook my claws onto his back. He shrieks. I just love it when humans do that.

Wind glares at me and gets ready to for an offensive move. This person actually fights clever. Unusual. She's rather… hmmm… unless these four are the four from the prophecy-

My thoughts are interrupted as I feel a stinging mark on my port wing. For a second I am almost blinded by pain and gasp inwardly. Then I recover my dignity, screeching furiously.

I ducked as the hazel-eyed boy lunged at me with claws out. He spat in fury and frustration. _Hmmm,_ I thought. _Guess I'll show them my real skill. Fight clever, Leftwing._

The wavy-haired girl was running toward me. My instinct told me that if I didn't duck, she would scratch me. But at the last moment, I realized that her arms were angled to my exposed left. My flank. I sidestepped as she drew near, then twisted my beak to nip her side.

She screeched with agony. How pleasing. I loved the faces of my target's when they run away. But this one wasn't trying to flee, foolishly. In fact, as I looked on, skin was slowly climbing over the waterfall of gushing blood. The wound was healing itself!

 _I was right,_ I thought triumphantly. _They are the Four!_ I contemplated whether to tell Darkblood. No, I decided. Let him find out for himself. That cocky old fool thinks he was the master of him! So ignorant.

Suddenly I could feel sharp claw marks on my port wing, driving me into a fury.

I clawed whatever I could see. I roared angrily. I was a raging fury within a matter of seconds.

Several people shouted, and claws raked across my forehead. Blood came gushing down to meet my eyes, until I could barely see. At least the scratch wasn't deep.

Finally, when all my rage gave way, it was dawn. I was exhausted, and my entire body felt broken down. I flapped a few times, putting extra effort onto my mangled port wing, and managed to fly off. I hope I left some serious scars on them.

My Bloodstone amulet vibrated, which meant that my "master" was calling a meeting.

I flew and flapped in the smudgy dawn sky, going Northwest across the West Dirts until I reached the far shore. There I rested for a bit, tired out.

 _This is useless_ , I berated myself. _You must be able to reach the island before noon. You must!_

That gave me a strange passionate feeling. _Never show weakness, my father had said._ I hurried on in my journey. -

The Mystic Island. The Elsemere Island. And… the Evil Island. The Tridents. At last, I had reached the only three islands in the realm of Ellenora. I approached the Evil Island, which was shaped peculiarly like my ragged left wing.

Aaaahh! The familiarity of the Island! I was so glad I was among the few born there, and not on the darned South mountain range. As I landed, a horrible chill was sucked into my wings. Horrible. _Perfect_. It just felt… so… wrong. And nothing was going to stop it. I could relate to that.

A terrifying darkness covered the cursed land. I loved it. I loved it all. I seriously have no idea how any of the other generals could despise it like that. I despised it too, but I like the way it makes me feel. Always the darkest will love despise. Another one of my dad's sayings.

 _Who cares about him?_ _Exile finished him off long ago. He couldn't even fight my sister off._

Exile was my only living kin. And the only soul that I even gave thought about except for me. We were closer than most siblings.

"Leftwing? Leftwing? Hallloooo, Earth to Leftwing!" A cheeky To-be mutt Eagle snickered. Then his face turned into pure fright as I turned to snarl at him. He made a submissive gesture. "Sorry General Leftwing, just playing," he muttered, and fled.

I snorted. Coward! I couldn't even be bothered to just kill him.

"So, it seems like you've got some trouble from To-bes. Ha ha," said a voice behind me. I whirled around to face my sister. "He's no trouble," I spat. "I could kill him just by looking at him." Exile giggled.

Her expression turned fierce again. "Here, I brought you some prey," she said, pushing a small thlew into my talons.

"I can catch my own, thanks," I said coldly. The biggest difference between me and Darkblood; I was very independent and strong. He, on the other hand, would actually _order_ someone to _bring_ food to him. I guess he thought it made him seem high-ranking and stuff, but I just thought of him as soft. -

Turned out I was too tired to catch my own food, as I came back an hour later with empty talons. _Well, if I haven't been fighting for hours, I would have come back with more corpses than Darkblood has ever seen!_ I thought sullenly.

I corrected myself. Not _corpses_ , _prey_. Still. Dead prey. I sipped some water from the small pond beside me, then flew to a spot beside Exile, directly under the giant rock Darkblood was sitting on. Some rain fell on my head and I glared at the darned holes in the bramble covering. How my talons itched to claw something, scratch out-

"Let all of my loyal troops gather under the Highrock for a meeting!" Darkblood yowled into the sky.

No need. We were already there. Me and Exile needed Darkblood to think we were loyal, at least for now, for my plan-in-progress to carry out. The rest just feared Lord Darkblood's fury. _Idiots!_ Me and (judging by her expression) Exile thought.

Darkblood narrowed his eyes at one of the other generals. "Crowhead, report," he commanded.

Crowhead dipped his head respectfully. "Great Lord Darkblood, the treasury is safe," his slithery voice oozed out with flattery. "No one would dare steal anything from someone as powerful as you, my master." I hated weak old Crowhead, whose name fitted him too well.

Darkblood just dipped his head in acknowledgement, his eyes gleaming. "Halface and Hatemark, report."

The twins started talking about the new defenses recently added to the camp. Then the others droned on about their topics. _Boring,_ I thought. _Wait till you hear my news!_

Then it was Exile's turn to speak.

"My lord, we have found signs of the four from the prophecy." She glanced proudly at her troops. "They are suspected to currently be in the desert."

I stared at her in awe. How- What- But- _I_ was the greatest tracker! And now she had made my news completely worthless.

Darkblood sat a little straighter, his ears pricked with interest. "You mean the four from the Prophecy of Warriors?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I meant," Exile said with a note of impatience.

Lord Darkblood tried to act all calm and bored, but his eyes betrayed a hint of curiosity.

"But we don't know what powers they possess- yet," she added warily, noticing a low growl forming in Darkblood's throat.

Splendid. So my allies _would_ be happy to hear what I had to share with them.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but it is confirmed that they are in West territory- I fought them," I added hastily, trying to ignore the looks of wonder and disbelief coming from all sides.

"So _that's_ how he got those fresh wounds," someone muttered.

"From what I could tell, Wind- the South girl, I think- possess the ability of speed and agility. She was the best fighter of all of them. She could match my speed with grace. Her battle skills don't have anything to do with it. She was already a cunning fighter when- well, her powers only seem to enhance her battle skills a bit." I said, carefully deciding not to tell him about meeting her as a Mitl, before her powers had fully developed.

"The East girl- Feather, I thiiiink- she can heal herself- and other people as well, I'm sure- in an instant. Something else, too, I can sense, but I'm not exactly sure. The North and West boys have, well, it's still a bit muddled up," I said truthfully.

Darkblood nodded. "That would be useful for eliminating them, I think."

"Thank you, my lord," I replied, forcing myself to say that wretched word.

Darkblood addressed everybody, "All right. You know what the plan is, if you are currently a warrior." He scanned his eyes over us. "For the first attack patrol, I will have Crowhead, Hatemark, Thicketbush, Chillsweep, Maggotswarm, Redscar, Ratscar, Blindeyes, Molewhisker, Ravine, Venommind, Adderfang, Sharpwound, Splinter, Storms, Ivyhearted, Leftwing, Exile, Dankgrave, and Losthope. That should be more than enough to tackle the four."

Me, Exile, and Generals Crowhead, Hatemark, Chillsweep, Redscar, Molewhisker, Venommind, and Ivyhearted gathered our troops to go. It was an honor to be chosen, so everyone was buzzing with excitement.

Except for Losthope. Then, she's always been gloomy. I don't think she even wanted to join Darkblood's army. But then, it was join or die. I don't give her much thought at all.

"You know the drill," reminded Darkblood. "We shall track them down, eliminate all opposition, and then at last, I will rule the world!" -

2015, October 31, West Clan, Feather's point of view…

I shivered. The shock of the Death Eagle lunging toward us out of nowhere still hasn't taken it's toll. At least I was unscathed, or I thought so. I do remember the absolute horror of the majestic looming shadow of the Death Eagle that talks. I also remember the shadow swooping toward me, talons outstretched, and the pain, oh the pain-

I shuddered again. _I never want to see that horrible thing again!_ Then I tried to wipe out all negative thoughts from my mind. Stay positive, stay calm, create peace. That's my motto.

I've practiced this alot. Like, wiping the dark thoughts out. In just a moment, I was all cheerful- at least in demeanor. Most people don't know me very well. I don't have to be a mind reader to tell what they think of me. It's just "Oh, that cheerful idiot, she's always happy and carefree about nothing, seems to think the best of everyone, _what_ a fool, she can't even patrol properly. Isn't she sweet, we all need to protect her 'cause she's so helpless-"

I wiped those thoughts away immediately. _My friends need me_ , I reminded myself. _I part of a prophecy for a reason. I need to go help them!_

I hurried over to Mintmarigold, who was close to fainting.

"Ohhh, my head hurts, and I think I'm in a state of shock! Uuugh, my back!" she cried. "Ow stop that YOU CLUMSY FOOL. Get some salve, will you? My feet aches! That scary Debf Eagle had no right to come here and attack _me!_ "

 _Well, isn't she cheerful,_ was gone from my mind almost as instantly as it had appeared. There was something about her that just got my fish wrong, as Eastern Twolegs like to say. _Rubs me the wrong way_.

"Minty, are you alright?" Thornclaw said worriedly. "It's Mintmarigold," she moaned pitifully, which I could tell was carefully practiced to prevent anger from showing. "Ow, you ugly person, stop trodding on my feet! You're not even cute! Pleeease get me some salve…" she snapped at an offended Frostheart.

 _What a narcissist,_ I thought frankly. I don't like people who always pity themselves in a moanful way. Clearly Thornclaw thought the same, underneath his worried face. I sighed inwardly, then I easily shoved it all to the back of my thoughts. It's well-practiced. _Stay positive, stay calm, create peace,_ I told myself.

Frost muttered a few North swear words under his breath. Mintmarigold fainted.

Thornclaw sighed. "She's pretending."

I growled before I could stop myself.

"Do you know any herbs used to heal her, Tornclaw?" Frost queried.

"NO," Thornclaw grumbled. "And it's _Thornclaw_ , you idiot."

A low growl formed in Frostheart's throat. I could sense that it would turn into a nasty argument soon.

"Hey hey, guys, calm down please," I barely stifled a " _Jeez!"_ "You won't be helping Ellenora and your Clans by fighting amongst yourselves."

Then I turned a shade of bright scarlet, wondering if I should have said "ourselves" instead. It would have sounded less like blaming them.

"Idiot," Wind scoffed at Frost. Was that a note of affection in there?

I rubbed my ears in disbelief. _Wind and Frost? Never! They're total opposites!_

 _Well, not really, actually,_ another thought popped into my mind. _And…_

Thoughts immediately cleared. BOOM.

Wind looked like she was racking her brain hard. "What are you feeling?" She inquired Mintmarigold.

Silence. Still stillness.

"Fine, we won't help you," Wind grumbled. Mintmarigold immediately shot up.

Nightwind grinned. "Ha! Caught you in the act!" Then she looked around. "Does comfrey, thyme, poppy seed, mint, cobwebs, and marigold exist here?" She asked Thornclaw. "Do you even know what it is?"

"Obviously," Thornclaw snapped. "Who's _Mint-marigold_?"

"But do you have it?"

"Cobwebs are very common here, unless you don't like sand-spiders. Thyme grows everywhere. Poppies are sometimes found in our caves, but I have one or two in my pocket. Mint, I dunno. As for marigold, they're rare, but they usually grow in the Great Du-" He stopped and cast Wind a furtive look. He was worried he revealed too much and that Wind would bring South Clan to raid them?

"Look, we're all friends here. We're trying to help, okay?" I told him.

"Not okay, he's too _blind_ to see that," Wind muttered out loud, putting emphasis on the word _blind_.

Thornclaw didn't flinch this time. He stared down at his feet, then just gave Wind a long look of fury and hatred, a look I can't even describe.

I nudged Wind. "I said _friends_ ," I whispered.

Thornclaw looked lost for words for a moment. Then he just said quietly, so quietly I almost missed it, "Maybe we should go our separate ways, for now."

 _That's it?_ I was confused. That was nothing like the raging beast before! But really, I was relieved.

Thornclaw muttered, "I'm going to get some cobwebs," picking out the easiest job.

"No, wait!" A sudden idea had popped into my head. Or more like a sudden _hunch_ , since I wasn't exactly sure _what_ the great idea was yet.

"WHAT IS IT?" Thorny roared. I was glad to see he was back to his roaring, fierce self.

"Ummm… Wait… Lemme think… " I mumbled, feeling embarrassed and trying to sort out heads and tails of the 'hunch'. I had an annoying habit of blurting things out before I said them, I know. Ugh-

Clearing out my mind again. After the battle, my skill for doing this seemed to be-

 _After the battle!_

"I KNOW! If I can heal all of _my own_ wounds, could I heal other's wounds? I bet I could, or this power wouldn't be very cool!" I babbled.

Nightwind started murmuring something to Frostheart. I strained to hear.

"... know why… has that power… so cheerful… her… always… who else… heal anybody… idiot like Thorn… too caring…"

Well, I could put two and two together.

I just hunched my shoulders, scowling. That was not fair! Just because I'm _friendly_ doesn't mean that I'm _too_ caring. I hated how people always thought like that!

 _Put that scowl away,_ I told myself. _I_ did not _hate_ anything. Hating is just plain awful for everybody, and I was not going to punish myself by fueling alot of anger for my _hatred_.

I shuddered. That eagle- _Leftwing_ \- had been so awful! WHY was he so caught up in revenge and fury? I just did not understand that.

 _And I don't want to,_ I told myself.

But there was a little uncomfort inside me… -


End file.
